


Sailing Stories by the Fireplace

by Synka



Series: The Pirate of Penance [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Newt Scamander, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Merman Newt Scamander, Omega Verse, Pirate AU, Pirate Original Percival Graves
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 海盜葛雷夫/人魚紐特（aka 海盜AU）。不確定是否會以任何形式收錄在任何篇章，暫時額外放著。





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> * 海盜葛雷夫 x 人魚紐特（aka 海盜AU）  
> * 警示：NC-17，暗示性愛情節。人魚設定上的相關警示。  
> * 不確定是否會以任何形式收錄在任何篇章，暫時額外放著。  
> * 更多海盜AU的設定請參見→[※](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12039393)
> 
> * Title is from The Pirate Of Penance by Joni Mitchell.

01.  
　　漸漸地，人魚更經常地攀爬出水箱。牠不再像最初一樣發出過大的聲響，但牠仍會以腳跟後方在木質地板上叩出音節；那些無力的音節是牠無語的請求信號，牠要求波西瓦將自己抱起來，代替牠尚未習慣使力的雙腿。經過上一次暴風雨的創傷事件後，這事似乎成為了他默許人魚的行為。波西瓦不能明白自己多餘的耐心是從何而起，這些脆弱的東西被他擁有的時間從來都不夠長久。而他想，這大概是唯一的一次。  
　　牠喜歡打擾他翻閱資料。當波西瓦翻看航行圖與地圖時、瀏覽那些瑣碎的航海日誌時。但牠更偏好的，還是在他閱讀時敲出那些聲響。那些得來不易的文史以及科學書籍，那些對於一名海盜而言過於奢侈高貴的知識。他讀它們，而牠凝視著讀著它們的他。  
　　波西瓦沒有多餘的椅子，然而他的木桌廣得猶如一張沒有鋪墊的小床。他讓人魚坐於其上，通常不用花太久的時間，牠便會改變成側臥的姿勢，一雙白皙優美（原本原創草案的設定）的腳脛沿著桌邊輕晃。波西瓦從不刻意整理自己的工作平臺，他一向知曉任何一項物品的位置。有些時候，當他穿越人魚的鬈曲的髮絲，取走墊在牠腦後的牛皮紙；當他偶然掠過人魚的腰際，攫取緊挨著牠背脊的羅盤；這些時刻，牠會以不易覺察的方式顫抖，他則會壓抑心底那種難以言喻的輕撓。  
　　牠穿著波西瓦的舊衣衫和寬鬆的工作褲，那看上去幾乎像是把塊拼布穿在身上。要是他更珍愛牠一些，他會窮盡資源去獲得那些絲綢華服，精巧美麗的事物似乎註定襯在一起脆弱。然而，他覺得牠現在這樣就很好，牠也沒有因此發出任何抱怨的聲音。  
　　過大的衣著會暴露牠的鎖骨，鬆垮的褲裝會裸露牠的腰線。出於一種令自己也費解的心理，必要帶牠到甲板上時，海盜船長會讓牠穿上自己那件沉重的外衣。那件有太多故事的大衣。 

 

Sep 08, 2017.


	2. Untitled

02.  
　　握住門上鐵環的一瞬，一種思緒的電流閃現在波西瓦的腦海裡，難以言喻。並不是本能的危險警訊，更像是某種事件即將發生的預兆。波西瓦穩了穩心神，然後才拉動鐵環。  
　　有什麼東西撲了上來。或者說那東西將波西瓦往後拉扯，幾個重心不穩，那非人的力道將他推到唯一的一張椅子上，木頭之間彼此刮扯聽上去是種變相的同類相殘，就像海盜的生活一樣。波西瓦以為自己已經很習慣這樣的魯莽接觸，很多時候這些接觸更是致命的，可是他眼前的對手並非同類，似乎也意不在取自己性命。人魚一雙白皙、細緻、宛若新生的腿逕自跨坐在船長膝上，迅雷不及掩耳的。帶有利爪的手掌在波西瓦的頸後交疊，卻不像是要傷害他。忽地，波西瓦的注意力全數被一對美麗的眼瞳盡收至最深處。在這之前，他未曾用周密的心思去凝視那杏狀的眼眶、那波塞冬恩澤的雙目，以及那輕薄如蝶翼、靈巧如燕羽的眼睫。人魚用那蒙上一縷霧氣的眼神注視著他，透紅的肌膚隨著胸膛起伏，炙熱的呼息撲在船長的唇角；並不尋常的表徵。波西瓦想要喊紐特，想握住對方的肩頭搖晃，將對方晃出那不知何謂的幻境。卻在移動雙臂的瞬間被人魚認定為反抗，紐特不甚優雅地用雙掌固定住波西瓦的頭部，胡亂地吻他。或者說紐特認為自己在吻對方，波西瓦只感覺自己被人魚的犬齒磕碰出凌亂的傷口。船長並不是那麼顧慮於那些新傷，他更顧慮於紐特；而人魚似乎也並不是那樣顧忌於那些擦痕，點點血跡盡數被舔吻帶走了，他更專心於將自己的進食器官貼在對方的，因為這是他唯一知道的人類求愛方式。  
　　當波西瓦以為整件事情不可能更怪異的時候，他感覺到自己的長褲被來自外部的物質給浸濕了。他分神，他總算能肯定那種不自然的濕潤是來自懷裡的人魚，由於紐特不停歇地用曲線美好的臀縫前後摩擦著波西瓦的褲襠處。  
　　仁慈的天主，這小東西將他的下身弄得一團糟，無論是布料或是肢體。  
　　紐特沒忍住哀鳴出一種接近幼獸負傷的聲響，但這聲響通過他人魚的魅惑腔調，便化為甜膩又曖昧的呻吟。到底怎樣做，才能讓這位親愛的人類船長和自己交合呢？人魚覆蓋著華美指甲的優雅指尖伸展，輕柔地摩娑著波西瓦的新生傷口，這是他將人類肆意擺弄後，展現的唯一溫柔和耐性。船長不確定自己應該迴避那些美麗指甲的愛撫，抑或是接近。美麗的反面很多時候都是危險，這是長久以來大海教給波西瓦的數件經驗之一。  
　　然而，然而。當紐特探出青澀的舌尖、討好似地滑過波西瓦的下唇，他嘗起來是初生的薔薇般柔美，齒列的曲折卻隱含致命的稜角。令人折服的美麗下蟄伏著危險，這簡直是一種伴隨著誘人獎賞的風險。美麗的反面或許是危險，然而那些危險卻讓這份美麗更加難以抗拒。所以波西瓦扣住對方的下頷，用力地、深刻地回吻。他願意承擔這份風險，哪怕是只為了追求這份夢境般的妍麗。

 

Sep 08, 2017.


	3. Untitled

03\.   
　　對於從來只把海洋視作自己的庇護與歸屬的人魚而言，紐特實在離開家鄉太過長久的一段時間。起初是迫於情勢，再來是拒絕了將自己放入危險又陌生的海域的機會，之後卻是有什麼吸引了他的注意力。他向來便是一隻勇於探索新領域的人魚，他擁有一種好奇心與求知慾；然而，西瑟斯從不願意讓他離開得太遠，他自己也深知某些領域是只去無返的喪命之途。因此一趟無須付出任何代價的長途旅行之於他實在太過誘人，紐特卓越的洞察力也使他擁有足夠的信念判斷這艘殖民工具的主人暫時沒有要危害自己的念頭。這艘怪異的移動裝置在海上前行的效率實在無法與紐特的泳技相提並論，他顯然卓越多了；儘管如此，紐特並沒有抱怨的意思。只因每日人類都有一些讓自己驚奇的奇異習性，這可激發了紐特求知的天性，他沒有一日感到無趣。  
　　或許還有那麼一點理由，是源於這艘殖民工具上的主人。紐特記得那個不斷被呼喚的音節與頻率，其餘的所有人類向主人搭話時都使用的重複音調，船長。紐特並不是那麼清楚，他全當作那就是呼喚對方的方式了。這位船長與他穿著於軀體上的厚重的植被一樣，四平八穩而波瀾不興。他總喜歡在人魚離開水箱時，將那身沉重的植物披蓋於紐特身上。思及此，紐特沒忍住血液往雙頰湧上，他應該不清楚自己曾經利用那件植被做了什麼吧，否則，他怎麼會無動於衷，徒留那帶有證據的氣味呢。

　　他確實是波瀾不興的，即便是在靠了岸、整群上的人類都歡欣鼓舞地下了移動裝置，來到了陸地上之時。唯有在所有人類皆離開時，船長才願意來見紐特，將他引出水箱。在蓋上一層層植物後，紐特會被船長引導著步行。多半時候，紐特仍然不習慣這對人類的雙腿，他需要被人攙扶，雙手緊攥著船長的胳膊，他不想對方放手；而船長確實也從未辜負他的想望。紐特一半的身子都仰賴著這位人類，這等的信賴程度就連紐特本身也訝異。或許是源於一種別無選擇，又或許是源於某些更深層的思維流動，紐特不再多想。  
　　人類未曾停止使紐特驚異，在這件事情上也不例外。每當他們上岸，暮色接近之時，所有一度在海上探索的人類們，皆會抵達一間破舊而光線昏暗的庇蔭裡，魚貫而入。內部就像一個過於輕率而放蕩的深邃洞穴，人類在其中緊貼著彼此，隨著拍手吟唱的音節搖擺。有些人類會擺弄著紐特不明白的木頭、鐵線，創造出更多樣化的音調。人類也會品嘗某種飲品，那些飲品使他們更加放鬆，或者使他們過於鬆懈，以致於有時會產生爭端抑或是走路搖擺不定。紐特見過，更多時候，雄性人類與雌性人類會利用這樣的場合求偶。當求偶過程進展至一定的高潮，他們便會以進食器官貼著對方的，接著在彼此身上互相摸索著什麼，或許這些全是事前準備的一部分也說不定，為了性交而事前準備。紐特便順理成章地將這樣的遮蔽處當作只屬人類的求偶聖地。  
　　他的船長曾經在這樣的地方被一位雌性人類求偶，對方甚至已經開始進入事前準備的階段，摸遍了船長的胸膛、脖頸、雙手、腿部。當時紐特正倚賴在一塊長形的漂流木上，在他四周的人們全坐在圓木上，肆無忌憚地暢飲著那種詭譎的飲料。紐特確實是怒火中燒的，以一種他未曾想過的方式燒灼至他的心口。他簡直不敢相信，一位人類能輕易允許另一個體在尚未正式交合以前，觸碰自己脆弱而正重要害的頸子。更多理由使他湧上那幾乎能嘗到苦味的憤怒，他不願細想，別過頭了，卻又想得知船長的回應。他波瀾不興的船長沒太多猶豫便推開了那名雌性，不消幾步的距離，便將始終掌握於手中的鐵罐遞給紐特。他說了一些自己不懂的人類語言，但是這一點也不重要，並不愉快的紐特奪過物件後直接嘗了其中的味道，罔顧船長困惑的臉部表情。一種近似於果實的香甜氣味，是紐特未曾嘗過的味道。他想知道這是怎麼樣的一種果子，沒忍住便側過頭盯著船長，指著這瓶中物。紐特始終記得，這位沉穩而無懈可擊的船長，眉眼與唇角是如何放鬆下來，緩緩地展露了紐特至今不曾見過的柔和神情。他的眉梢緩和地解譯了長久以來藏匿於下的溫柔，他的唇邊噙著一抹過於私密的喜悅。紐特忽然感覺兩人是如此接近，他親近著這位始終不被親近的人。必定是那些詭譎的飲品使他放鬆了，只因那神情轉瞬即逝，像是幼年時候的紐特始終捉不住的磷蝦，又像是少年時期在海平面上親眼目睹的星辰墜落。  
　　紐特想也沒想，親手碰觸了這成年時代總算近在咫尺的星辰。

　　他明顯感受到他的船長那僵直與訝異的情緒。這使他更加不滿了。難道那明顯並非伴侶的雌性生物就能輕易地愛撫眼前的對象，而相處了好一段時間的自己卻不被允許嗎？紐特另一手也飛快地跟進，像是想固定住對方的臉頰，又更像是想留住那片刻的真情流露。然而事與願違，船長垂下頭部的動作近乎輕微，那些光線差距產生的陰影卻是沉重地遮蔽紐特的視線。他看不清手中捧著的臉究竟是怎樣的神情了；對方也不再是那只屬於他的船長。終究是徒勞無功。紐特不願意放棄，輕易放棄這件事不再他的處世哲學裡。所以他想更貼近，卻被善意地阻止了，船長厚實而佈繭的掌心放在自己僅覆蓋薄紗的肩頭上，而一切都太過熾熱。  
　　船長的薄唇動了動，音質深沉如淵，說了一些語言使紐特的背脊震顫。他僅能聽懂一個自己尚不熟練的概念：「走」。紐特自然會跟著他，一方面而言他確實想，另一方面則因依賴著對方來去，是自己在陸地上唯一的選擇。現階段他能信賴的對象，也只有眼前的這個男人。於是他搭上對方的肩膀，想著是否該側過頭在對方耳畔再嘗試一次歌唱的效果，卻又不曉得自己是否真正想知道解答。紐特也就猶豫了這麼一瞬，就足夠船長將大衣套上他的身子、取走那瓶被飲盡的空瓶、攬過他的腰肢，扶持他的同時也激發他心底的欲求。來自對方身上凜冽而內斂的氣息迷惑紐特的鼻腔，這是一種只有他嗅得出的激素信號，穩重之餘卻包含狂野在底下蟄伏。他以舌潤唇的舉動完全是下意識做主，輕易挑起船長的視線也是純粹的偶然；他也欣然接受這樣的結果。船長沒再發表任何意見，紐特能自他的眼底看見他正在與自己的意識搏鬥，他是那麼接近要屈服了，然而他又是如此自律的一個人類。紐特有時並不樂見他這樣的特質。

　　接近門口的地方，站著的是那位將自身裹得嚴嚴實實的雌性人類，她也是移動裝置上的一員。紐特能明顯感知到船長對她的器重與信賴，遠勝過其餘殖民工具上的人類。每一位人類都以「提姆（Tim）」這樣的音節稱呼著她，而船長亦如是，只有當她隻身來訪船長室，只有當船長連音調都柔和了的時刻，他會以另一種方式呼喚她，蒂娜。起初，紐特以為那是不苟言笑的船長唯一真情流露的時刻。然而不消多久，他的直覺立刻推翻了先前的推論；只因他未曾錯失過船長與自己應對時，那無可奈何卻又退讓妥協的反應與神態。沒有一個人類能使他的船長次次退讓而不求報償的。  
　　「蒂娜」這個呼喚詞本身就像是一則暗語，紐特沒多久便發覺，這是船長給她下達某種極端重要或較為私人的指令時，會用上的音節。她盡忠職守的態度與忠誠心，即使是在怪異的人類飲品作祟下也毫無改變，她與自己的上級交換視線，一種堅定而不辱使命的決心。而船長給她的回應是一抹只有唇角的淺淡微笑，沉默的允許和無言的信任。蒂娜看上去非常吃驚，紐特約莫能猜出她真實的想法，也間接地證明了自己的直覺是正確無誤的：她過去幾乎從未見過船長這般的姿態。  
　　紐特雙掌握住蒂娜的右手，無名指上那枚屬於船長的祖母綠戒指也接觸到她的指頭。他感知到蒂娜剎那收緊的肌肉線條，緊繃而焦慮，如同她多數時間的側寫。紐特在她的手心裡畫圓圈，期待她體會到自己的真心誠意。傷害他人從不是自己的本意；若要說什麼才是，那便是護著所愛之人、所愛之物的心。他閃避的眼神轉瞬間與蒂娜交會，看見其中點點動容的情感回應。而最終，蒂娜也將自己的左掌心短暫地覆蓋在紐特的手背上，撫摸過那銳利如鋒的華美利爪。它們在昏暗的光線裡璀璨依舊，紐特出類拔萃的視野能看清那熠熠生輝的蒼藍，凍了整個冬季的冰山其下便是這般色澤。紐特總算放開了蒂娜的手，船長接著向對方點頭示意，他們旋即離開了，不曾回看過任何一眼。

　　晦暗的夜，墨黑稠密得看不見任何一絲雲霧。於是海也變得深沉了，它不再被日光閃耀得風華絕代，它的美麗以一種更加潛藏的方式轉變了，卻同等被紐特熟稔。來到沙岸邊，紐特早已迫不急待接觸這樣令他熟悉的美麗，他排山倒海而來的鄉愁就在裡面。紐特無限靠近那些浪花，讓水波安撫著他的雙足，沒多久之後，它們幻化為自己長久以來最熟悉的鱗片，遍布魚尾的耀眼奪目。遠方礁石淺淡的影子、不停歇的水花聲響、拋諸於腦後的隱約歌唱聲與吆喝聲，這般寂寥竟是如此地喧囂。魚尾漫不經心地拍打浪花、哼著不同凡響的歌謠，像在玩耍著一項太過年少的遊戲；這些愜意都讓他回憶起家鄉。他如同一隻擱淺的人魚，等待著日出的第一道陽光，等待的第一波驚濤駭浪將自己帶回大海的懷抱。此時此刻的紐特，幾乎要對船長並未跟上自己腳步的這件事無動於衷。幾乎。  
　　他終究沒有忘卻他的船長。紐特未曾考慮過不置一詞地留下對方、回歸家鄉的可能，然而當他回首，那些想法卻是他在對方臉上看見的。船長站在距離他最接近的陸地上，他與黑夜幾乎融為一色的皮靴磕在砂礫之中，沒有踩到沙岸邊緣。月光顫顫巍巍地灑落了，紐特看進對方的眼底，那色澤彷彿是一艘被海風摧枯拉朽了的獨木舟。紐特忽然明白了他的用意，他想給自己一個機會、一種選擇，不論是留下或者離開，他都不再為自己下抉擇了。海風吹亂船長波瀾的袖口與被鬆開的翻領，他垂落的髮絲也是散漫的、額髮不聽使喚。隨興而無拘無束的神態意外地非常適合他，紐特抑制不住這般曖昧的想法。他的姿態幾乎是愜意的，然而他的雙眼卻在一次流轉中遲疑，戒備的神情也捍衛著暴露真實情緒的可能性。人魚皺眉，但莫非他仍不夠清楚明白，紐特是一隻自願擱淺的人魚，無人能左右他去留的念頭。在自己真正意識到以前，他動物的本能或許就已然抉擇要留下，而時至今日，他的心也做出同樣無悔的選擇。

　　紐特抿著唇，向船長示意再更靠近一些，跨越這至始至終都不存在的藩籬。船長往前踏了幾步之後，便被紐特使力捉住足踝，失了平衡；一聲沉悶的聲響，人魚將海盜壓制於地，跨坐在對方的腰胯處。紐特要他躺下，要他聽聽這近在咫尺的浪花，要他聽聽自己的心跳聲、自己真實的聲音。船長及時捉住紐特的左手，然而人魚只需右手便足以將兩人全身上下的植物扯成一團亂。他撕裂了那些太過膚淺而表面的遮掩。於是紐特聽見嘆息聲，裡面有接受、妥協、退讓，還有一種感情，像無奈、像寵溺，像愛一般的東西。可是愛又是什麼呢？紐特能自這位人類海盜身上感受到強烈的肉體吸引力以及與其結為伴侶的拉力，但是愛，愛又是個怎麼樣的東西；它是否彌足珍貴，以至於人類一生都在追求它？又或者它足以摧毀一個健全的心智，只因它的脆弱不堪與得來不易？還是說它與這片海洋同等深邃、廣闊、包容，它能乘載所有的情感和奉獻，一點風吹草動便能使它不再平靜、一陣狂風驟雨便能使它撕心裂肺地呼嘯；然而，當一道陽光灑下時，卻又能使它恢復璀璨明亮的模樣。紐特垂下頭，撫摸著船長的臉頰、脖頸、胸口、側腹，動作顯得溫柔許多。他以那對在夜裡竟燦爛如星的雙眼看進船長的靈魂。他想看清那裡面究竟有沒有被愛折騰的痕跡、有沒有為情所困的進退維谷、有沒有因慾望而神魂顛倒的波瀾；他想看清其中究竟有沒有自己的身影。  
　　人魚尚未尋求到他想要的解答，他的探尋之路就被中斷了，以一種滿溢著情感的方式。海盜雙手近乎虔誠地捧著紐特的左掌；他被歲月消磨而成的繭，在紐特的手背與掌心肌膚上愛撫，間或能感受到那粗糙的質地如電流般細碎而令人為之顫抖。船長闔上雙眼，親吻著紐特的掌心，以唇描摹對方錯綜的掌紋，像是只要破譯了這個謎面、解開了這個迷宮，他便能這樣步入紐特的心底。然而，紐特何以形容此刻燦爛於心中的濃烈情緒，何以闡明這細水長流的情感終在此刻磅礡成海洋。紐特該怎麼能怎麼告訴他，早在兩人都還未意識到以前，船長就以那波瀾不驚的姿態，一劍刺中了謎底。愛若是這樣的一場解謎遊戲，紐特便情願做那最後的獎賞，他也樂意獲得自己耐心等待的報償。如果說這就是愛，那紐特不再想要任何比這個更加珍貴的東西；而他想，大概也沒有那樣的東西存在。  
　　於是人魚傾下上身，親吻了這個獨一無二的人類；帶著一些初次嘗試的猶豫，然而堅定無比的情感。將自己的進食器官貼著對方的這項行動，是否就足以表現人類最深刻的感情，紐特並不確定。因為這是他僅知的、人類常用的求愛方式。他同時也不確定該把舌頭放哪裡，人魚尖銳的牙齒又讓紐特不能輕舉妄動。他的船長沒有做出任何回應，沒有反對也並非鼓勵，更像是一種平穩而沉靜的接受著、傾聽著，理解人魚真正想表達的語言、情感。就這樣維持一段時間後，紐特總算試探性質地舔吻船長的唇，緩慢而刺激官能的嘗試終於讓船長做出了真正的回應，他輕輕咬了紐特的下唇，在人魚的嘴角留下一個純粹的親吻。  
　　紐特再也聽不見浪花聲了，因為他的船長親吻了他的耳朵，他此刻只聽得見對方的呼息聲。沉穩而平靜，如同夜裡的深海，波瀾不興而潛藏力量。

 

Oct 3, 2017.


	4. Tears of Joy

04\. Tears of Joy  
　　他的美麗永遠都能使波西瓦驚豔，這個世界彷若是被創作出來襯托他的清新脫俗似的。波西瓦喘著氣，他將自己的一部分放進紐特的裡側，他把他的器官、他的語言、他的心靈都放了進去，餘下的全是怎麼也給不夠的愛。紐特側過頭，眼波之上的那層水霧將落未落地凝結著，迷惑了每一位看向他的人。而此刻注視著他的人是波西瓦，也只能是波西瓦。人魚不安分地動了動，也許是想藏起自己的臉、掩蓋自己的嘴，然而他的本能又想與伴侶更加貼近。他仍然因為方才拔高的呻吟而上氣不接下氣，雙頰燦爛如赤紅的火焰草。波西瓦吻他的眼角、吻去他的淚水，以親暱的動作穩定他、安撫他。他一次又一次地觸摸著紐特那宛如以陽光為縷、以聖光加冕的卷髮，使它們穿越過自己歷經世俗、度過風霜的指節。海盜未曾以這般柔軟的方式撫摸過任何事物，他已經忘記溫柔是何謂，正如他早已忘卻做夢是如何。然而紐特讓他尋回過去，那些過往如浪潮一般席捲而來，直面地要求他再次去感受、去體會。天主在上，他竟然能自一位夢境般陌生的美麗生物眼底，找回一種救贖的可能性。  
　　不確定是否出自於情難自禁，紐特捧住波西瓦湊近的臉頰，開始斷斷續續地回吻，他醉心於情愛的喜悅淚珠沾染上波西瓦的肌膚和嘴唇。波西瓦倏然感受到一種極為強烈的性愛慾望，更勝於原先潛伏於自己體內深處的熱度。這複雜的感知近似於將他人的情感投射於自己，使自身的感官更甚原始。可是這是不可能的。波西瓦看進紐特狂瀾似洶湧的雙眼底，他看見山巒不屈不撓的意志、海洋孕育生命的可能、土壤蘊藏璀璨金石的不朽。於是波西瓦想，或許，只是或許。事情正確實地這樣發生著。於是他沒能忍住下肢幾次緩慢抽送的動作，紐特發出的叫聲是輕柔的，透過人魚自然優美的聲線，這幾聲美妙的喘氣轉變得更加悅耳而動聽。波西瓦幾乎要失去自制，而紐特的眼神清楚不過地告訴他：我也希望你這麼做。  
　　紐特的內部溫暖而濕潤，徹徹底底地被體液給潤澤了。人魚眼睫震顫、闔上雙眼，在方才幾下淺淺的推進行為裡顫抖著。他的高潮來得不可自抑，前端湧出濁白的液體。波西瓦清楚不過地感受到穴口那令人慾火難耐的收縮；緊緊糾纏住自己的濃烈情感，熾熱又勢不可擋的力量，類似於那突如其來湧上情慾的瞬間。紐特的深處也因為高潮而更加完全地被浸濕，一波一波如浪花的濕潤噴湧而出，充分地為接納波西瓦的器官做好準備。  
　　海盜頭昏眼花地隨著這來自夢境中的生物起舞，他任著對方擺布自己的慾望、影響自己的意志，然而信任著對方會引著自己到達更美好的終點。

 

* 火焰草（Castilleja linariifolia），多年生植物，又稱為Wyoming Paintbrush，是懷俄明州的州花。  
  
  
Oct 3, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
